fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaterasu Hoshiko
Amaterasu Hoshiko, her first name, "Hoshi", meaning "star" combined with "ko" for "child" means Star Child. Her surname, Amaterasu, means "Shining over heaven". Therefore, her name is Star Child Shining Over Heaven. Design Hoshiko is an orange-haired, purple eyed girl. Her outfit consists of a cut-off, mid-sleeve green shirt with a black shooting star clasp, a grey-blue button up vest (She usually doesn't button it, but if she does, only one button.), A pair of black, or dark brown short leggings, green n' black striped gloves, an asymmetrical tilted blue miniskirt that has a green border at the bottom with a studded gold belt, and black or green mid-calf boots. She ties her hair in up in bows similar to Kagamine Rin's that create short-length pigtails that form an odd shape, or she wears it down with a green hat. She occasionally wears a green muffler similar to Shion Kaito's, but she wraps some of it around her arms. A unique thing about her eyes is the gold ring she has in them. Another is that her eyes change color according to her emotions. Here is a Chart: Personality Hoshiko is bright, cheerful, energetic, childish, mischievous, smart, sneaky, and usually a happy person. She gets very upset when she sees someone hurt. When she is angry, she will lash out at the nearest person by instinct. She greatly resents herself when she does this, and will cry over what she did for hours. Biography Hoshiko is a star. Literally. She wanted to sing so badly, but could not because she had a duty to light up the heavens along with her brother Koichi, and many other stars. Finally, she decided to do the worst thing possible for a star to do. She knocked herself out of the sky. Everyone was shocked, and of course her brother followed after her, begging her to come back, but then he realized the joy of life on earth, and they became the "Starry Twin Singers". Appearances No appearances. Yet. Voice configuration Her voice bank is a heightened version of Piko's. Notable songs She has sung the following: Fanloid Hoshiko Amaterasu Rolling Girl|Rolling Girl Hoshiko Amaterasu Envy Catwalk|Envy Catwalk Hoshiko Tsukema Tsukeru|Tsukema Tsukeru File:Fanloid Hoshiko Amaterasu Toosenbo Trivia *She is a mixture of Miku Hatsune/Zatsune, Rin Kagamine, and Kaito Shion *She changes how her outfit is styled everyday *She Has multi-personalities. The first is what I described. But, if you unleash all of her anger, She becomes the exact opposite of a beautiful shiny star. She calls herself "Shi", meaning death. This also changes the color of her clothes and eyes. *She really admires Piko, and has a little crush on him. This badly upsets her brother, Koichi (It's like the Rin + Len situation. They can be twins, lovers, brother sister, friends etc.) Gallery Hoshiko Amaterasu RG.jpg|my first drawing of Hoshiko. Hoshiko Amaterasu HNI_0022.JPG|Another drawing of Hoshiko without her scarf. Hoshiko Amaterasu Hoshiko EC Close up.jpg|Amaterasu Hoshiko, by Hoshiko Amaterasu Hoshiko Amaterasu HNI_0028.jpg|Amaterasu Hoshiko, by Hoshiko Amaterasu External links Category:Fanmade_Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid Females